


A Moment of Weakness

by pt_tucker



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominant Sephiroth, Implied Angeal/Zack, M/M, Post-Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Rimming, Submissive Genesis, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: Genesis temporarily loses his enhancements. Sephiroth takes advantage of the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had like actual plot I was going to write that dealt with Genesis losing his 'powers' and then idk what happened? (Rimming. Rimming is what happened.) So, yeah...

It wasn’t until Genesis jerked against the cuffs keeping him tied to the headboard that they realized something was wrong. 

He pulled on them again, with more force this time. All he got in return for his efforts was a pair of sore wrists. The metal didn’t so much as creak. 

Sephiroth leaned over him and grabbed the impossibly thin chain that served more as an aesthetic statement than any real means of restraint. Genesis had to stop himself from snarling at the implication that _he_ could break the metal while Genesis could not. 

Except, apparently, he could. The chain linking the cuffs to the headboard snapped in two as if it were mere paper in Sephiroth’s hands. 

A silver eyebrow cocked up, and the barest hint of amusement played along Sephiroth’s lips.

“Shut. Up.”

Not his most eloquent of responses, but it got the point across well enough.

Sephiroth shrugged and then pressed down on Genesis’ now-freed wrists. He kept Genesis’ hands trapped above his head with one hand, while the other slipped down into Genesis’ unzipped pants. 

Genesis strained against the hold as lithe fingers wrapped around his cock. 

Sephiroth didn’t so much as budge. They paused again. Genesis pushed against the _single_ hand restraining him. 

Nothing. Happened. 

This time Genesis did snarl as he bucked against Sephiroth’s hold until, after only a few pitiful moments, he had to stop and breathe. By the Goddess he was tired. 

“You’re supposed to take it easy.”

Genesis glared at him. “Get off me.”

Sephiroth leaned back and allowed him to sit up. He tentatively reached out to cup Genesis’ cheek, but Genesis batted him away. The degradation was gone. He was _healed._ He didn’t need to be coddled like a child.

Sephiroth allowed his hand to drop. Silver strands fell over his shoulder as he turned to look at the far wall: granting Genesis a moment of privacy. Genesis used it to press his hand against his shoulder. He closed his eyes in relief when no pain followed.

He shifted his attention back to Sephiroth. 

“Something’s wrong.” The other man was stronger than him, loathe as he was to admit it, but this was _ridiculous_. Not even Sephiroth could hold down a fellow First Class with nothing but his sword arm. 

“Yes,” Sephiroth agreed, turning back towards him now that the moment had passed. 

Genesis eyed the pieces of metal still encircling his wrists. He twisted one end of the broken chain around his finger and pulled. It was like trying to move a mountain with a shovel. He pulled again. And again. And _again,_ until finally Sephiroth caught his hands with his own.

“You’ll hurt yourself.”

“It’ll heal,” Genesis snapped, and he was pleased to note that none of his uncertainty leaked through to his voice. Would it heal? This was worse than the degradation; it were as if his enhancements were suddenly gone. Stolen by some unseen force. Which was impossible, for more reasons than he could count. And yet…

“I need to see Hollander.”

______________

Hollander had, _helpfully,_ informed him that the medication he’d been given to cure the degradation could have potential side effects and to come back if his enhancements didn’t return in the next couple of days or if he experienced any more issues. Well, he’d actually told Genesis to stay for ‘observation’ but he was damned if he was going to let that man poke and prod him like some lab rat. 

He hadn’t even been the one to find the cure in the first place. That had been Hojo, something which the doctor had been all too ready to laud over them all. The only reason Hollander had even been allowed to return to ShinRa was so they could have someone around to handle the things Hojo deemed too beneath him. ‘Things’ such as Genesis and Angeal. 

Genesis’ eyes strayed towards Sephiroth as they made their way back from the labs. It hadn’t been lost on him that Hojo had only one reason to ‘clean up the mess created by Hollander’s failure.’

“We should continue where we left off,” Genesis said, pressing the number for their floor once the elevator doors closed. 

“Do you think that’s wise?”

“No.”

Sephiroth waited for him to continue. Ever the patient SOLDIER. The _obedient_ lap dog. As if ShinRa deserved such a man. 

His fingers clenched into fists and it was only then that Genesis realized he’d never put his gloves back on. Hadn’t put anything back on, really. The look he’d received when he’d strolled into Hollander’s office without his customary red coat might have been priceless if he’d had any care for what that moron thought in the first place. 

Still, it was always better than going to Hojo. 

Genesis carefully smoothed his fingers back out against his thighs. There was little to be done about the situation now; he’d already mutinied once. It had not gone well.

And even if ShinRa had Sephiroth’s loyalty, Genesis had it _more_. He should have been executed for his betrayal, _both_ he and Angeal should have been executed. And yet here they were. His eyes went to Sephiroth again.

“I want you to hold me down and fuck me like I’m no more than a pathetic cadet. Chain me if you will. Use your toys. Enjoy yourself.”

Sephiroth’s eyebrow rose. The elevator doors dinged open. “That’s what you want?”

“No, that’s what _you_ want. _I_ want to give you a treat. Don’t make me reconsider.” Genesis brushed past him.

He got five steps into the hallway before Sephiroth scooped him up from behind and tossed him over his shoulder as if he were no more than one of those training dummies they’d taken to stealing as young Thirds. Genesis smacked his back when he felt Sephiroth’s hand come up to grasp his ass.

“Is is this how the great General Sephiroth imagines treating the cadets?” Genesis hit him again when Sephiroth made no move to release him.

“Only if they asked me to.”

“How clever,” Genesis drawled, “You made a joke.”

He allowed himself to be carried back to Sephiroth’s apartment like some stolen maiden, and then he allowed himself to be tossed onto the bed and pinned down as Sephiroth straddled him. Sephiroth’s hair spilled all around them as he undid Genesis’ belts with one hand. The other was tasked with keeping Genesis’ wrists locked above his head. 

Sephiroth slipped the belts out of their loops. The first was tossed to the floor like discarded trash, but the second he looped around Genesis’ wrists before tying them to the headboard. 

Genesis tugged on the belt, but it was quality leather, and no amount of struggling seemed able to break it. A shiver ran down his spine. He was, for the first time, truly helpless. Sephiroth could do _anything_ to him and there would be no failsafe - no ability to snap the restraints and shove the other First off him.

Gaia. This was it. What Angeal had been trying to explain when he’d spoken of holding down Fair. The rush of power - _true_ power - and the excitement that came with the knowledge that he was completely in control. The puppy was a Second, yes, but Seconds lacked the strength granted to those of First Class, and Angeal was no common First at that, now that they no longer suffered the aches of degradation.

Yes, this was it. Only Genesis had somehow taken the puppy’s place, not Angeal’s. 

“Did you change your mind?” 

Sephiroth was giving him that damned look again. 

For one gloriously tempting moment, Genesis considered saying ‘yes’ if only so he could grab his materia and blast a Firaga directly into his damned face. 

He was not an _invalid._

He smothered his indignation, burying deep inside himself for use later. He would Firaga Sephiroth tomorrow. Right now he wanted to fuck.

“Did you?” Genesis raised a taunting eyebrow. 

A slow, satisfied smirk curled the edges of Sephiroth’s mouth, smoothing out the worry until it was as if it had never been there at all. 

“No.” Sephiroth pulled away then, leaving Genesis to wait with forced patience while he went to the dresser. 

Genesis attempted to watch him as he rummaged through their toy drawer, but the first thing Sephiroth pulled out was a blindfold. He wrapped it around Genesis’ eyes, leaving him in the dark. Genesis strained to listen, to pick up the tell-tale clink of metal or the sound of silicone being placed atop the wood. But his senses had left him with his strength, and he had nothing but his own quickened breath to hear. 

The bed dipped down as Sephiroth returned. He gave no indication of what he’d come back with as he slipped off Genesis’ boots and pants and then, finally, his underwear. Genesis had to look ridiculous: naked from the waist down while he still wore his stomach guard above. 

Sephiroth’s hand found his cock, and it was accompanied by the familiar glide of lubricant. He teased Genesis then, running his thumb across the head in smooth, steady circles while his other hand rested idly on Genesis’ hip. Occasionally he stopped to squeeze the tip - gently, so gently - or rub the lube onto the rest of Genesis’ cock, as if to say that he hadn’t forgotten that there was more of it.

It was a slow descent into madness.

Genesis had begun to lift his hips with each stroke, each touch, each moment of torture, when Sephiroth apparently decided he’d had enough and removed his hand completely. Genesis hissed at him when it became evident he wasn’t about to return it any time soon.

“Must you torment me?”

Sephiroth chuckled. “I have to make use of our time together. When will I ever have you so helpless again?”

Genesis, stubbornly, pushed away the thought that maybe his current state of weakness was one that would remain with him indefinitely. It _wasn’t._ He wouldn’t allow it. Not after all he’d been through. 

“Tell me, are you planning to fuck me any time today?”

Sephiroth’s answer was to lift his hips and shove a pillow under his lower back.

Genesis opened his mouth to snap out a sarcastic ‘thank you’ when he felt Sephiroth pull his cheeks apart. The soft strands of Sephiroth’s hair tickled his inner thighs as he drew closer. Oh Gaia. He wasn’t-

He was.

Sephiroth stole the breath from his very lungs as his tongue dove into the tight ring of his asshole. By the Goddess. Though Genesis would admit it to no one later, he did whimper then as Sephiroth worked him open with his mouth. His tongue teased him far worse than fingers ever could, and the mere _idea_ of an act so intimate, so vulgar, so _filthy_ was enough to have him silently begging Sephiroth to stop. To never stop. He wasn’t sure which. It was too much. He couldn’t concentrate.

And then the silent begging became silent no more.

“No. Stop. I don’t-” His legs shook as Sephiroth moved his tongue faster: his only acknowledgment of Genesis’ pleas. Genesis pulled against the belt, but it offered him no escape.

“Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth continued to fuck him with his mouth, paying no heed to Genesis’ pathetic attempts to stop him.

“Sephiroth, _please_.”

Sephiroth pulled away to put his traitorous tongue to better use against Genesis’ twitching cock. He spread open-mouthed kisses across the sensitive skin and for one glorious moment Genesis thought he was safe. And then Sephiroth dipped down to give his asshole a chaste kiss, as if mocking Genesis for his false hope.

Genesis growled. “I will light you on firrrrr.” His anger was stolen by Sephiroth’s tongue as it slipped back inside him.

He fought it - by the Goddess, he fought it - but Sephiroth had him at his mercy and there was only so much fighting Genesis could do before he had to accept defeat. It left him a whimpering mess: languid and unable to move save for the uncontrollable shudders that wracked his body as he was forced to lie there and take it. The occasional ‘please’ managed to make its way past his lips but not much else. He’d long since lost the ability to form complete sentences.

He was vaguely aware that he’d come sometime during his punishment - for it had to be a punishment, not even the Turks would torment a man in such a way for no reason at all - but apparently the only place his SOLDIER enhancements seemed to still work was his cock. Or had he always had a short refractory period? His memories were hazy. Everything was hazy. 

Sephiroth forced another orgasm out of him, and it was only then that he permitted Genesis rest. The tears streaming down behind the blindfold might have had something to do with it. 

“Did you forget the safeword?” Sephiroth asked as he untied the blindfold. Genesis squinted. Even the dim light that managed to sneak past the curtains was inordinately bright. 

“No.” He wasn’t an _idiot._

“You’re crying.” Sephiroth used an end of the blindfold to wipe Genesis’ face. 

“Fuck off.” 

“Eloquent.” Sephiroth reached up and untangled Genesis’ hands. 

Genesis pressed his face into Sephiroth’s chest. Sephiroth responded to his unspoken demand by wrapping his arms around him. They stayed like that until Sephiroth pulled one of his wrists into his hands some time later - seconds, minutes, hours, Genesis didn’t know how long had passed nor did he care. 

He followed Sephiroth’s gaze to find red marks where the leather had bitten into his flesh. Hmph. No SOLDIER healing for him either, it would seem. Sephiroth’s fingers were hesitant as they traced the bruises.

Genesis sighed. Sephiroth had that look again. How he loathed it. “I’m fine. It was…intense. That is all. We could do it again sometime. If you wanted.”

There. Make it appear as if he were offering only to bolster Sephiroth’s confidence and not because he was exhausted and achy and _wrecked_ and coming down from a high so intense he was sure to feel its aftershocks well into next week.

And that was without Sephiroth sticking his cock in him.

He glanced down. A bit of white stained the bed below where he would have hit it. Sephiroth must have taken himself in hand sometime during it. Genesis sighed. What a sight they must have made: him, weak and pliant under Sephiroth’s mouth, while Sephiroth fisted himself quietly, his entire focus on forcing the most obscene pleasure onto Genesis. 

Yes, they could definitely do it again sometime.

Maybe they would invite Angeal to watch. And his puppy.

Well, perhaps the puppy wouldn’t _watch._ Angeal had to share him eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are always loved! <3 Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
